The invention relates to a portable device and method for compiling and storing data relating to the dimensional measurements of an object that are then later used to reproduced the shape of the object at an off-site manufacturing facility. Visual verification of the accuracy of the measurement data is provided at the work site so as to minimize costly measurement related errors. The device may be used with two and three dimensional objects.